Wired and wireless audio communications systems are designed with a number of very different hardware and software defined protocols and frequency bands of operation. These design differences are chosen for specific performance or application benefits such as building penetration or information volume/rate, which unfortunately results in an inability of certain devices (e.g., cellular telephones and two way radios) to seamlessly communicate. A common communication system that can be reconfigured to provide these benefits on demand is not practical so deployment of a multiple ad hoc communications system will often be comprised of a number of different wired and wireless communications elements that can not communicate directly over a common communications network as secure independent talkgroups. While individual talkgroups can be configured using various wireless communication devices, integration of those talkgroups with other talkgroups, virtual talkgroups or individuals is not easily accomplished and is tedious to reconfigure using known technologies in which the configuration is carried out at each individual interface device. This is an impediment to ease of communication between and among users of various communication devices.